ranmafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Godai Hibiki
Godai Hibiki is a main protagonist in the fanfic Project ARMS and was the second member of the ARMS Kids. Appearance Godai possesses long brown hair and dark eyes, he is rather muscular with a widespread build, and his attire usually consists of a worn-out shirt, and plain pants (usually jeans). Personality Godai is an incredibly passionate person. He constantly lives in the moment, and can switch from rage to shock to grief all in an instant. He also has a powerful sense of justice, and will instantly leap in to protect the helpless or punish evildoers. After Hayato meets Ryo and his fellow ARMS he gains more self-control, self-awareness, and compassion. History Godai was raised and trained in martial arts by his grandfather Soun and his grandmother Mitsuko. All his life he was lead to believe that his parents were dead. At the age of seven he somehow discovered that XCOM was somehow responsible. Haunted by his parents' deaths Godai only lived for revenge, and he hunted down and destroyed XCOM agents wherever he found them. During his adventures with the other the ARMS Kids Godai discovers that his parents are alive and running EXALT. Though his father was dying due to the injuries he had sustained when they escaped XCOM. After a heart to heart Ryoga asked his mother to give Godai his father’s Hibiki Ken Scroll. Unfortunately like his father Godai proved incompatible with the technique until Ranma helped him unlock the 'Heart of Water' the ultimate technique of the Tendo School; a skill that allows him to read his opponents - shortly after, he used both to defeat the superhumanly strong mutant martial artist, Kou Karunagi. Eventually Hayato gives up his revenge and becomes a protector rather than a destroyer, allowing him to access the Knight's ultimate form. Abilities and Powers The White Knight Hayato's ARMS is called White Knight (or just Knight), and is concentrated in his left arm. The Knight seems to be the manifestation of Alice's will to protect. Hayato's arm transforms into multiple fighting blades and a projectile launcher for close combat. The blades produced by the Knight are supposedly the hardest substance that an ARMS can produce, however this seems to be influenced to some degree by the emotional state and skill level of Hayato. The Knight's nano-machines allow Hayato to heal injuries much faster than a normal human even in his untransformed state. White Knight's ultimate form is a powerful armored knight with a rustic helmet with a thinly carved slit displaying the ghastly glow of his eyes. The armor has an air of formidability and a fine construction. It is a perfect armor that can be called neither exquisite nor crude, and it instead perfectly melds magnificence and functionality. It is carved with countless marks and scratches, the highlights of his various military exploits etched into it to add a touch of valor. It is an ideal battle outfit that all knights could not help but envy. His lance, the "Lance of Mistilteinn", can destroy other ARMS with an Anti-ARMS Nano-Virus, and as such, it negates the regenerative property of ARMS. During his final fight against Kou Karunagi, the knight develops the ability to allow Godai to enter into a half-transformed state where the ARMS nano-machines spread throughout his entire body and dramatically increase all of his physical attributes (similar to the half-transformation shown by Ryo Saotome). In his fight against Keith Violet the Knight's Lance of Mistilteinn evolved into a vastly more powerful form. It is now a double pointed energy lance that is able to destroy ARMS nano-machines by projecting an intense energy field with every swing and was able to instantly disable Violet's Evil Eye of Balor. White Knight's secret mission is to destroy Jabberwock if it gets completely out of control, and Godai does not want to be his best friend's executioner. Training Godai taught martial arts by his grandfather Soun and Grandmother Mitsuko is the currently the only known practitioner of the Iron Mountain School of Anything Goes Martial Arts Notes Godai and Spring grow closer over the course of the series. Godai name is based off of a character from the Converging Series whose parents were Ryoga and Akane. Godai represents Hayato Shingu Category:Project Arms